custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/Storyline Announcement!
Well, I'm sure you're all wondering whatever in Karzahni happened to In the Affairs of Dragons. Well... uh, this did. Plus, I also felt that I was detracting the story far too much from the canon, and that it probably could be pulled off a lot better than it was. So, as I was doing that, I got to thinking about the original setting I came up with in 2008, and I kind of like that. So, I am currently plotting out a retread of some old ground that will soon become my main storyline. Currently, here's the synopsis of it: Storyline Synopsis *Setting: Skya Nui ("Great Sky" in Matoran) **Built on a series of very tall, steep-cliffed mountains rising from the ocean in the southern end of the Matoran Universe. **Major cities include Windgard, the capital, and several outlying villages established on the flattened peaks of several mountains. Basically, these islands serve also as a prison for a rogue Great Being who had been entombed deep beneath the island, along with his prized creation, the Kanohi Ultima, the Mask of Power. A series of events leads to a certain Matoran finding the mask and becoming a Toa, and the plot will involve this Toa and their team fending off a certain mutant Rahkshi who is trying to awaken the Great Being imprisoned here, along with an entourage of other villains. Characters So, you probably want the characters for this as well. Well, here they are, in MOC form! IMG_2431.JPG|Rundas, stoic leader of the group and sole survivor of the original Toa team of the island. IMG_2433.JPG|Sutekh, a Toa of Air from the North who was summoned to the island to help replace Rundas' team. IMG_2435.JPG|Hutena, a Toa of Psionics and Lycath's sister, also brought in to add more Toa to the island. (Yes, the MOC is terrible). IMG_2434.JPG|Makir, a former Matoran fisherman turned Toa. He's more at home in the water than anything. IMG_2430.JPG|Yep, Malachi's back. He was also turned into a Toa to supplement the team. IMG_2436.JPG|And Whera, who was accidentally turned into a Toa when she came across the Ultima. Each hero has a flight pack device on their back or some other method of flight, as it is extremely hard to travel from islet to islet in Skya Nui without them. And then of course, the villains! Or at least, those newly built XD. IMG_2437.JPG|Richtofen (spelling questionable), a mad scientist aiding the lead villain in the conquest of Skya Nui. The MOC actually belongs to my cousin, I just updated him. IMG_2438.JPG|Chumley (yeah, needs a proper name), another update MOC. Richtofen's primary assistant in battle. IMG_2439.JPG|Hisssssss... IMG_2441.JPG|Argus, a Toa of Iron brought back from the dead by Richtofen as a cybernetic warrior. IMG_2440.JPG|"Boneyard", an insectoid Dark Hunter brought in by the main villain. IMG_2442.JPG|And of course, the main villain himself, Jevson. Expect more MOCs and updates sooner or later. Well, that's all for now. I might update this blog, might not. The storyline may not even be made, but this is the rough idea as of now. ---Deus Vult! 20:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts